Dreams
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: When Zak has stange dreams, can it lead to love, or tragety? Read to find out! There is one pairing... Genres: Mystery/Romance/Angst Rating: K*, On Hiatus
1. Another day in the life

**Me: OOOH! My first Secret Saturdays fanfic!!!**

**Zak: GRATZ!!!!**

**Me: I OWN NOTHING! To the story!!**

* * *

**Chapter one  
Another day in the life**

Zak was lying on his bed, daydreaming, something he himself never thought he would do. He was thinking, however, about something most boys thought of. Girls. He heard the door to his room open and close. Someone sat on his bed, on the side his back was facing. "Hey, little man, what's goin' on?" Zak immediately recognized the voice of his uncle, Doyle. "Nothing. Just thinking." Zak mumbled. "Right, like I'm supposed to believe that? Especially when this is on your side table." Doyle held the book _**"The Complete Works of William Shakespeare"** _in front of Zak's face. He put it down on the table and stood again. "Well, talk to ya later, bud." The door re-opened, then closed again.

Zak sat up, wrapping his arms around his curled knees. A breeze blew through the open window, stirring his sun- highlighted hair. He reached under the pillow next to him and pulled out a journal. A pen was tucked in the binding. Opening his side table drawer , Zak pulled out a key. He unlocked the journal, then pulled out the pen. He started writing.

_**Dear journal, **_

_**Today was just another day in the life of the twelve year old kid of two secret scientists. My parents are on some mission I'm too young for, my uncle is watching me again, and Fisk slept in the shade for most of the day. I'm having these weird dreams about some girl. They only happen on the nights my parents aren't here, which I find really weird because I seem to wake up with a start every time they come around. The last one was the most vivid. I was in the forest, running through the trees, following a sound like a flute. I had been running for about five minutes when I finally reached a ridge. In front of a full moon was a girl in a white dress, about my age, two wolves sitting on either side of her. The breeze blew her long red pigtails. She was playing some kind of wood instrument, carved into the shape of a wolf head. It was painted to perfection, where it looked just like an Arctic wolf. **_

_**Her eyes were closed as she played on, the sound so soothing to me. The wolves howled as she pitched her instrument just higher, as if calling the wolves as howls from near and far rose around her. She played this note for about a minute before thrusting the instrument away from her lips, inhaling deeply. She looked over to me, then moved. She put the instrument in her bag that was flung over her shoulder. She walked to me. We stood about half a foot from each other. She smiled, but I couldn't move. Her eyes were beautiful. Our faces were getting closer, and she placed her hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer. Her eyes closed as her head turned to the side. As always, just before our lips met, I woke with a start. I'll tell you more later. Now, I need to think some more.**_

_**As always your faithful servant,  
Zak Saturday**_

**

* * *

**

**Me: Any****way, that was chapter one, I hope you liked it! Please review!!**


	2. Discoveries

**Zak: This was for real..... well, part of this chapter, just the last two paragraphs**

**Me: I OWN NOTHING! To the story!!**

* * *

Chapter two  
Discoveries

Doc and Drew were saying goodbye as Doyle walked out the door. "Thanks again for watching Zak." Drew said to her brother, hugging him goodbye. Doc shook his hand as he said "Any time. Although….." Doyle stopped on the bottom porch step "He was in his room, curled on his bed or reading for most of the day. I'd try to see if I could get what's wrong out of him, If I were you." Drew and Doc looked at each other, worried. "Thanks for keeping us informed, Doyle, we'll try to get it out of him." Drew said as her brother stated walking down the road, toward the gate. He looked over his shoulder and waved. Drew closed the door. "Let's go check on Zak." She said. Doc nodded and followed her to their son's room. The door opened, and the two could see Zak sleeping. Drew walked in and sat on his bed. As she stroked his head softly, Doc spotted Zak's journal on the nightstand, key still in the lock. "Well, what's this?" He whispered, unlocking it. "Doc! That's Zak's personal stuff!" Drew whispered back. "So? He's our son. And besides, The answer could be in here." Of course, she knew what he meant.

He flipped through the pages until he came to the latest entry: today's. Doc and Drew walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. She read over his shoulder. The scripted handwriting was so neat, it was hard to believe it was Zak's. "Well, dreams are what's been happening." Doc said. "What really disturbs me if that they only happen when we aren't around." Drew stated. "True." Doc put the journal in the drawer of the table next to the couch.

" Mom, Dad?" Zak's tired voice worked through the room. They two looked up to see Zak looking at them with one eye, rubbing the other with his fist. He took his hand away and stood there, wavering in and out of awareness. "Zak, baby, come here." Drew said, coxing him over with a hand. The boy walked over and his father pulled him up on his lap. The boy leaned against his dad. Drew stroked his cheek. "Why'd you wake up?" She asked him. "I …uh…had a dream." Her son replied. She smiled. "About what?" "Uh… nothing important." The truth was, he'd had another dream about the girl.

He yawned, and soon fell asleep right then and there. Doc picked the boy up and took him back to his room. Drew watched them go, a smile crossing her face. It slowly faded as she thought about the journal entry. Then Doc walked out and she stood. He put his arm around her and they walked to their room. Fisk slipped inside the glass door. He laid on the couch and drifted to sleep. Unfortunately for some….he snored.

**

* * *

**

**Me: Any****way, that was chapter two, I hope you liked it! Please review!!**


	3. Let's go camping!

**Me: I OWN NOTHING! To the story!!**

* * *

Chapter three  
Let's go camping

The next day, Zak woke up to find his parents gone again. His uncle was there, as usual. Zak went out for a while, watched some cartoons, played some games with Fiskerton, then did what was typically done. He moved to his room, practically locking himself inside. Doyle was still trying to find out what was going on with Zak. Well, that was when he heard Zak's voice down the hall. "Um…Doyle?" "Yeah?" "Can I…talk to you?" Doyle smirked. "Course'" He said, getting up to go to Zak's room.

Zak's hair was sunlit, arms wrapped around curled knees. He was looking at the door as Doyle walked in. "What's up little man?" He asked sitting on Zak's bed. " I…. I--" He took a deep breath. "I've been having really weird dreams lately….." "About what?" "A-about this girl. It's always in the same setting. I always wake up with a start just before….. uh.. something." Doyle smiled. "Zak, my friend, you need to get away from this place for a while. I suggest a camping trip. Waddaya say?" Zak's eyes brightened a bit, and then he nodded. Doyle smiled.

"I'll go call up your parents. If it's okay with them, you better pack for tomorrow." He said as he left the room. Zak was happy enough to dance around like an idiot, but, nevertheless, he held back. He simply got up and went to his computer. He looked up a few campsites, and the choice came down to three. Camp Cody, Camp Cheekara, and Camp Gout. Zak finally picked Camp Cheekara when Doyle walked in again. He told Zak that his parents had said it was okay for them to go, but no longer than four days. "Sweet! Hey, what do you think of this camp?"

Doyle and Zak talked about the campsite for a while, then they finally agreed. Zak went to bed that night, barely able to sleep. He'd already packed, so he was all ready to leave in the morning. When morning came, the boys left bright and early. They finally reached the camp, and then to their cabin. They unloaded everything, and then Zak went out to explore.

**

* * *

**

**Me: Any****way, that was chapter three, I hope you liked it! Please review!!**


	4. The Specialist

**Me: I own Ayame, but nothing else. Well, I don't own the name Ayame. To the story!!**

* * *

Chapter Four  
The specialist

Zak was walking the trail when he heard a faint voice to the right of him. He slowly walked toward the sound. Something really weird happened right about then. Zak looked around. The set up of this forest was the same as the one in his dream. He stopped to listen to his surroundings. The voice, he could now define, was female. It was calling in short, exited whoops. He walked closer to the sound. After quite a few minutes, Zak could hear actual words. The words were toward some kind of animal, he knew. "Come on, girl, come on! Good boy, that's it!" Are some things he heard.

Several minutes later, Zak wound up in the bushes, just before a ridge. There was a large group of wolves, all white. One girl was standing in the very center of the pack. "Alright, guys, That's enough for today." All but two of the wolves left. The girl went around, collecting all kinds of different things. Her red hair almost dragged on the ground. She looked over at the setting sun. Hearing the wolves growl, Zak froze, staring at them. He was afraid of these animals, as he knew that they could easily rip him to shreds.

"They won't hurt you unless they're cornered." The girl said. Zak looked up to see her pivot on her right foot to look at him. His face went stop sign red. Her eyes were emerald green and a purple flower was tucked behind her left ear. She looked just like the girl in his dreams. She knelt down between the wolves. "My name is Ayame, white wolf specialist. I train them, feed them, treat them. And, might I ask who you are?" Zak stepped out of the bushes. "I-I'm Zak S-Saturday." He stuttered.

She giggled, then stood ad walked toward him. She grabbed his hands and brought him over to the wolves that were still there. "They won't hurt you. Pet em'" Zak lifted a hand, but was hesitant until Ayame put her hand on his shoulder. His hand rested on a wolf's head, then began to move toward it's back. Ayame smiled and let him pet the wolf a few more times. When he stood back up, she was straitening her shirt. It was maroon and she wore some slip on sneakers and forest green capris. " Well, I gotta go." She said, flinging a bag –a bag like from his dreams- over her shoulder. She hugged him and, to his complete and total surprise, kissed his cheek before she ran off.

**

* * *

**

**Me: Any****way, that was chapter four, I hope you liked it! Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I own Ayame, but nothing else. Well, I don't own the name Ayame. To the story!!**

* * *

Chapter Five

By the time Zak had gotten back to the cabin he and Doyle were in, stars were sparkling in the night sky. He couldn't get the girl out of his head. "Zak!" Doyle said when Zak walked into the cabin. He looked at his uncle. "Um….hi to you, too." He walked over to his bed. Doyle looked at the boy's face. "Where were you, and with who?" Zak almost blushed for some reason, but was able to hold it back. "I was on the trail with nobody." "Okay, then explain the pink lipstick on your cheek." "What?" Zak's hand moved to his cheek, and sure enough, when he pulled his hand away, there was some light pink lipstick. "So where have you been, and with who?" Doyle asked again

"Well, I was on a ridge off to the right of the trail with the white wolf specialist, Ayame." Zak said. "Oooh, you were with a giiiirrrrl!" Doyle said like he was four years old. Zak just shrugged and leaned back on his bed. Doyle was so much like his mom it was unreal, but one major difference was he was waaay more fun. Doyle looked at his nephew, then walked out of the room. Zak's cheeks went beet red. He heard some footsteps outside. He went out to see who was there. When outside, he was tackled by someone. The figure landed on top of him, pinning his back to the ground. Their faces rested just centimeters apart. "Whacha doin', Zakie?" Asked a soft, girl's voice. "Ayame!" Zak exclaimed. She let him up enough to hug him. He hugged her back. "Were having a rally in the camp's center in about five minutes. Are you gonna come?" She asked him, pleading him with her eyes. "Well… okay. I guess I can come." She squealed, helped him up, and walked him to the camp center.

They got to the center, two girls spotted Zak and practically draped themselves on him. "Hi." They both said dreamily. "Uh…hi?" He replied. Ayame, though the fire in her eyes was fierce, introduced him to the girls. "Zak, these are my cousins, Janie and Cassie." She said. The girl on the left spoke first, a snobby tone in her voice. "And this is our cousin, Wolf Girl." She said. They burst out laughing. Ayame's eyes showed hurt, and Zak grabbed her hand. All at once the hurt and laughter was gone. Only the talking of the crowd could be heard. Zak walked away, still holding Ayame's hand. She followed happily.

**

* * *

**

**Me: Any****way, that was chapter five, I hope you liked it! Please review!!**


End file.
